In the related art, there have already existed some schemes for integrating an optical fingerprint identification function into a display device. In the case that a fingerprint identification module is integrated into the display device which displays an image in a full-screen manner, the fingerprint identification module may be triggered erroneously. For example, in the case that the image is being displayed on a screen normally but the fingerprint identification module is still working, the power consumption may increase. At this time, an unnecessary noise may occur due to such factors as circuit coupling, and thereby a display effect may be adversely affected.